Under convention approaches, dual-pass rendering techniques are used to render interactive content (e.g., virtual reality content, augmented reality content). One pass is used to render a left-eye portion of a video frame, and another pass is used to render a right-eye portion of the video frame. This dual-pass technique may cause distortion (e.g., linear interpolation distortion) when rendering interactive content. Additionally, dual-pass rendering techniques may be computationally intensive (e.g., for GPUs and/or central processing units (CPUs)).